Sniffles
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Elsa tries to keep Ralph away as she struggles with her first cold. WIR/Frozen OneShot.


**A/N:** I've had this idea ever since I first saw Frozen Fever and I finally got around to writing it. I was going to just make it a chapter on my Icebreakers oneshot collection, but it seemed long enough to be its own story. It's so very OOC, but I don't even care anymore. (Headcanon: Elsa never had a cold till the new Frozen Fever update was added on Frozen: Free Fall.)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, or any of its characters.

* * *

"Elsa?" Ralph knocked on the bedroom door in front of him.

Patience wasn't one of Ralph's best features, but he tried his best, rocking back and forth on his large feet. While he waited, one of the castle servants passed by. She smiled at him, which he returned with a respectable nod. The woman looked as though she wanted to say something, but advised against it and continued down the hall with her basket of laundry.

Ralph brushed it off and returned his attention to the door. "Elsa?" He knocked a little more forcefully this time, despite his best efforts. "Come on, I know you're in there."

"I'm sorry, Ralph," Came Elsa's quiet reply, after a moment. "I can't go out with you tonight."

"Elsa?" He asked, leaning his ear against the wood of the door. "Hello?"

"I've got a- **ACHOO**!"

"What was that?" Ralph questioned, annoyance creeping into his voice. "I can't hear you. Probably from this _door_ in the way."

"I have a cold!" Elsa managed a little louder.

"A cold, really?" Ralph smirked, crossing his arms. "That's a pretty lame excuse to get rid of me."

"It's true, Ralph," Anna said, suddenly appearing at his side. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a teapot on it. "Elsa caught some sort of virus this morning. She's been sneezing all day."

"Oh," He dropped his arms and his expression turned concerned. "Is she alright?"

"She will be, once she knows you're here!" Anna replied happily. "Come on in!"

Elsa - who could clearly hear her sister's loud, expressive voice through the door – spoke up then. "No, no, Anna, don't let him in! I'm not-"

Ralph and Anna walked in to find Elsa sitting up in her bed, frantically waving her hands in front of her. When she caught sight of them, her hands dropped onto the quilt that was covering her. "-decent."

The wrecker released a sigh of relief and a grin formed across his face. He had been expecting the worse, but Elsa looked just as gorgeous as always. A bit more pale, perhaps, and her hair seemed to be a little disheveled, but beautiful, just the same.

"Hey there, _Sicky_ ," Ralph teased, as he strolled over to her side of the bed.

Anna settled in on the other side, propping a table tray across Elsa's lap.

"What?" Elsa questioned, watching Ralph with curious eyes as he made his way across her room.

"Nothing," He began, innocently. "It's just...I never would have pictured you with a cold. After all..."

"Please don't," Elsa gently begged.

"I thought the cold never bothered you," He finished, laughing softly, as Elsa dropped her head and groaned. "Sorry," He apologized after a quick throat clearing.

Elsa mumbled something that sounded like "yeah right" into her hands.

"How do you think you got it?"

"I have no idea!" Elsa exclaimed, throwing her arms out dramatically. "I've never had a single cold in all my life!"

"It's true," Anna spoke up, straightening the food on Elsa's tray.

"Well, hopefully it won't last too long," Ralph said, stepping closer to her. "I already miss you." He placed a large hand on Elsa's mattress for support and carefully leaned down towards her, lips puckered.

Elsa, who was attempting to hold a sneeze into her handkerchief glanced up and quickly back up against her headboard. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh...giving you a kiss goodbye?" He said, almost doubting himself.

"You can't kiss me!" Elsa exclaimed, gently pushing his shoulders back. "I'm sick!"

"So?"

" _Sooo_ ," She drawled. "If you kiss me, _you_ might get sick!"

"So I'll be sick for a few days," He shrugged it off. "No big deal."

"What about your game?"

"I'll just have Q-Bert and the other guys take my place for a bit."

"Oh, well how very fortunate for you," Elsa said, through a tired smirk. "Unfortunately, _I_ have no understudies to help me out."

"What do you mean?"

"It means, whether Elsa likes it or not, if a gamer chooses her as their 'choice character' for a certain level, she pops up to the main screen, no matter what she was previously doing." Anna explained, cleaning a metal spoon with a fancy cloth.

"That's...inconvenient," Ralph noted.

The younger sister nodded. "And it's made resting near impossible for Elsa. And without proper rest, this cold could last for days."

"Days, weeks, months...!" Elsa added, dramatically casting her arms out. "And that's not even the worse part!"

"What's the worse part?"

"Aww, I wouldn't call it a bad thing," Anna pouted.

"What?" Ralph asked, curiously.

She giggled. "Whenever Elsa sneezes-"

"Anna, please!"

"What is it?" Ralph insisted, his patience being tested once again.

She looked to Elsa for a moment before letting it drop. "Nothing."

Ralph eyed the ice queen carefully. He hadn't thought anything of it before, but ever since he walked in, she hadn't sneezed once, though she looked ready to many times. How bad could it be that she was forcefully keeping them in? He watched then she struggled to keep another sneeze in.

"Come on now, your highness," Ralph coaxed, hovering over her. "You know you want to sneeze. You _need_ to sneeze."

"No, no I don't," Elsa shook her head, speaking through her handkerchief. "I'm f-f-fine."

The wrecker frowned. "Don't be like that, Elsa." He leaned forward so his nose was pressing against her's.

Anna giggled quietly and slowly inched her way off the bed.

"Ralph, I really don't-"

"Shhh...it's okay," Ralph whispered, his lips turning up into a small smile. "Just...let it go."

Elsa's eyes widened at that and suddenly the pressure was too much. She sneezed a loud, yet adorable, **ACHOO** sprinkling the bed with tiny little snowmen.

Ralph blinked, clearly shocked, as one of them bounced off his head and onto his nose. Anna giggled from across the room. "What the..."

"I tried to warn you," Elsa said, with a nervous smile.

"And yet, I was still not prepared."

"We've been calling them 'snowgies'," Anna spoke up, cuddling a bunch in her arms.

"Do they...weird you out?" Elsa asked, quietly.

"What?" Ralph questioned, removing the snowgie from his head and placing it on the bedspread. "Of course not."

Elsa sneezed again, a snowgie appearing on her shoulder. She too placed it onto the bedspread, gently tickling it's chin. She kept her eyes downcast, refusing to look at Ralph.

"Elsa," He insisted, placing a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes forward. "Is that why you wouldn't sneeze in front of me? Did you really think I would find it _that_ weird?"

"It's just..." She looked down at her quilt. "It's not normal for someone to sneeze out...I didn't want you to think I was..."

"Hey," He interrupted. " _Nothing_ about you is normal."

She blinked and stared at him, clearly not expecting that response.

"But that's why I love you."

The queen blinked again, and suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her lips were against his.

The wrecker reluctantly broke the kiss, uncertain. "What are you doing?"

"Uh...giving you a kiss goodbye?" Elsa mimicked his words from earlier, eyebrow slightly cocked.

"But...what if I get sick?"

She shrugged, rubbing her nose against his. "Then maybe we'll get to see what kind of creatures _your_ sneezes make."


End file.
